


Ako and Rinko play Animal Crossing

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, in game marriage, the rest of Roselia appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: And do animal crossing things together
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Ako and Rinko play Animal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Animal Crossing, and I got some ideas, so I decided to write them down. If you've been playing Animal Crossing at a relaxed pace, there may be some spoilers of stuff that happens at the very start of the game.

Spring break was here, and more importantly, so was Doom Eternal. The combination of demons, heavy metal, and fast paced gameplay was something Ako and Rinko had been looking forward to for a while. They both managed to beat the game on the first day, but that was just the start of learning and coming up with new strategies to get through the game faster. The had already found some glitches that let them skip sections of levels, and their ability to control Doom Guy was getting better every day.

But there were only so many times a person could try making the same near-pixel-perfect jump only to once gain hit a wall and fall into a pool of lava before they got tired and frustrated. So, to de-stress, Ako and Rinko had also got the new Animal Crossing game. The de-stressing was going quite well for the drummer, who was making a pentagram-themed welcome mat as a radio blared KK Slider songs in the background.

Rinko’s time with the game hadn’t been quite so relaxing.

“Ako-chan, would you mind coming to my island?”

“Sure, Rinrin. I’m always down for that. Did you find something cool?”

“No, nothing like that. It’s just that I need four more iron nuggets to build the shop, so I need to visit a mystery island. But I don’t have the nook miles for another mystery ticket, so if you visit my island a couple of times, I think I might be able to get some.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t mind, but are you sure you need all those nuggets today? You’ve already done a lot.”

Indeed, it was Rinko’s first day with the game, but by starting at midnight she had already managed to get a house, pay off her first house loan, and start construction on a museum.

“It’s the last goal I can do today, so I want to make sure I don’t get behind,” replied the pianist.

Ako didn’t really get it, since Animal Crossing wasn’t the sort of game that awarded racing against the clock, but she did want to help her girlfriend.

“Well, if nuggets are all you need, why don’t I bring you some from my island,” offered the drummer.

“Is that really okay? Iron nuggets are really precious.”

“Not as precious as you, Rinrin! And besides, I think I’ll be fine with my tent for now. Um, you need a shovel to get stuff from rocks, right? Could you lend me one?”

Rinko wrapped Ako in a warm hug.

“You’ve gotten really smooth, Ako-chan. By the way, do you want a vaulting pole too?”

“Nah, I’m busy decorating my tent for now. I think I’ll set up a second bed for you.”

On her first night in game, Rinko ended up ignoring her shiny new house to lie side by side with the girl of her dreams in a cramped yet cozy tent.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Ako was on her girlfriend’s island, going on a museum date. Despite Rinko having the game for only a few days, her museum was well stocked. Every fish that could be caught in March was there, along with some that couldn’t be with the help of Ako’s southern hemisphere island. The same went for the bug collection.

“Ooh, is this the dragonfly we caught together Rinrin?”

The drummer remembered how fast the banded dragonfly had been flying around, running right away from the anyone attempting to catch it, right out of the reach of their nets. But Rinko and Ako had teamed up, just as they had to defeat much stronger foes in the past. They surrounded the quick bug from both sides, the pianist trapping it in her net.

“Yes, it is,” Rinko responded, “by the way, um, there’s something I wanted to try out with you. Would you mind sitting on that bench, Ako-chan?”

“Of course, Rinrin!”

Ako’s character took a seat on the in-game museum bench. A moment later, Rinko’s character sat beside her.

“Thanks, Ako-chan. Now turn your character towards me. Then, on the count of three, use the ‘joy’ reaction.”

With a coordination learned from fighting dragons and demons together from years, Ako and Rinko’s avatars faced each other… and then their faces met in what looked like a kiss!

“Wow, that’s really cool Rinrin. Now let’s do it again but in real life!”

“Okay Ako-chan!”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Rinko was on Ako’s island, as she often was. Of course, part of it was virtually visiting her girlfriend, but the drummer knew that one of the biggest reasons the pianist spent so much time on her island was to collect bugs and fish.

While the game recommended a player choose an island located on the same hemisphere as them in real life, Ako had decided to mix things up and choose a Southern Hemisphere island. Not only did the weeds look different; the creatures that could be caught were completely different than those on her girlfriend’s island.

And so, on the last day of March, Rinko was determined to catch every last thing she could before they went away for the season. On her own Northern Hemisphere island, she had already succeeded that task. But there were far more fish that would disappear that month on the Southern Hemisphere, and so the pianist stood on a pier on her girlfriend’s island.

“Rinrin, if you want, I could give you the fish you want.”

“Thank you, Ako-chan, but you can’t give each other fish in this game. That’s why you had to get that football fish yourself.”

“Oh yeah. That kind of sucks.”

“…You’re getting bored, aren’t you? We can do something else if you want.”

Ako waved away her girlfriend’s concerns, but she was actually a bit bored. With two people on the island, she couldn’t decorate her island with furniture or design clothes.

“Hey Rinrin, if I look up that guide on my phone,” said Ako, referring to a list of creatures Rinko had pulled up on her computer, “could we play while cuddling in your bed?”

“Oh. That’s a good idea Ako-chan.”

So, the couple got into Rinko’s bed, lying against one another. Suddenly, Ako found herself a lot less bored. Even though she still wasn’t doing much, being right next to her girlfriend felt really nice. Perhaps she’d just found the ideal way to play Animal Crossing.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

In real life, it was usually Ako wearing clothes Rinko had designed. But in Animal Crossing, with the pianist busy farming bells and completing her museum, Ako had been the one designing clothes for them instead.

Sometimes, they were replicas of outfits from Ako’s favorite games and anime (Rinko appreciated these as tips on possible roleplay to try out in real life.) Other’s were Ako’s original designs, always ornate and in dark, brooding colors, filled with the perky goth’s idea of coolness and invariably completed by a pair of wings. Rinko was considering making some of these for Ako in reality as well.

Whatever Ako was making today seemed extra fancy and detailed, the time she was taking to make it was any indication. From the couple of glimpses Rinko had got, she knew that the drummer was going all out, individually selecting every color rather than going with any of the preset palettes.

“Finally, I’m done!” Ako exclaimed suddenly, “Rinrin, could you use this code and try this on?”

“Of course, Ako-chan.”

Downloading the outfit, Rinko saw what Ako had made. It was a gorgeous dress with details finer than Rinko had known was possible in the game. The black and blood red laces, made all the more realistic with the addition of a skin tone color where holes should be, gave the impression of a bride of death. As soon as she could, the pianist put it on.

“Yeah, I think that came out well. What do you think Rinrin?” asked Ako, looking over her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“It’s really pretty. The bat wings on the back are pretty cute too. Were you inspired by anything or is this an Ako original?”

“I wasn’t inspired by, like, a game or anything. But I was imagining what kind of a dress you’d wear when, um, we god married, and it turned out like this…”

Rinko hugged her girlfriend tight. She decided that she would learn how to use the pattern designer in Animal Crossing too.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Ako and Rinko each had their own island, but as far as they were concerned both of those islands belonged to both of them. Naturally, this extended to their houses, too.

The most obvious sign of this were the double beds they both had. They had also worked together on interior design. For Rinko’s five-room fully expanded house, that meant a couple of rooms dedicated to each of them.

For Ako’s much cozier single-tiny-room house, the results were much more interesting. A tarantula model stood on an elegant desk. A mannequin displayed Ako’s original designs beside a suit of golden armor Rinko had managed to find a recipe for and craft. With only one room, Ako and Rinko’s accomplishments and interests were crammed right next to each other.

Currently, Rinko was playing as Ako’s character, trying to fit a grand piano into the room. Unfortunately, the space taken up by their imperial bed and Ako’s drumkit didn’t leave much room.

“Maybe I should pay off that loan,” Ako said, watching her girlfriend’s attempts to rearrange the other furniture they had.

“You don’t have to do that just for me, Ako-chan.”

“I have the money saved up already. And I can’t think of anything I’d rather spend the money on that being able to have virtual jam sessions with you, Rinrin!”

“If you really don’t mind… I’d really like to have Animal Crossing jam sessions with you too. Do you want to take control of your character to pay off your loan?”

“Sure. I guess it’s a big moment.”

Ako took her switch from her girlfriend, walking to Tom Nook’s tent.

“Hey Rinrin, when we’re buying a house IRL, how big should it be?”

“I think five rooms would be too expensive, but it would be nice if there was space for a drum kit and a piano. I wouldn’t mind a smaller bed though; I like cuddling up next to you.”

“Me too! Hmm, I wonder if it’ll be hard to find a place that allows pet tarantulas.”

“…Maybe that part could also be different from our Animal Crossing home.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

“Hey Rinrin, this cat kinda reminds me of Seta-senpai. She called me kitten.”

“Oh, you mean Purrl? She has that air of fanciness about her as well, though she doesn’t have any Shakespeare quotes. I think Minato-san would like her.”

“Do you think Yukina-san likes it when Seta-senpai calls her kitten, too? Or maybe she’ll only accept a cat saying it. By the way, do you have a favorite villager, Rinrin?”

“Hmm… I try to treat my villagers equally, but I can’t say I don’t have a bit of extra interest in Coco.”

“She definitely stands out! I like Lucky. His house is a graveyard on the inside and that’s exactly my aesthetic.”

“He’s a mummy dog, right? I can see why you’d like him. Another character I like, though he’s not a villager, is Flick. He reminds me just a little of you, with how he speaks about bugs and wears leather.”

“It’s kind of funny he reminds me of you, because I was actually a little into bug collecting when I was younger. Onee-chan want bug catching often because she wanted to prove how brave she was, and of course I tagged along. Also, if we’re talking about characters that remind us of each other, then Sable kind of reminds me of you.”

“The hedgehog?”

“Yeah. She makes clothes, just like you, and she’s a bit shy. But the other day she called me by my name for the first time and it made me feel really special. But not as special as you make me feel, of course.”

Rinko giggled.

“Well, Sable is a really popular character online, so I’ll take it as a compliment that you think we’re similar. Umm… I guess Flick is really the only AC character that reminds me of you. But if you were a villager, what animal would you be?”

“Maybe a raven or crow, aerial messenger of death. Or a goat, like Satan. Or I guess an undead cat or something would be cool, too. What about you, Rinrin?”

“In NFO, I use the title ‘lone wolf sorcerer,’ so maybe I’d be a wolf?”

“That would be cool. And you could have a mage hat and stuff. Ooh, or even better, you could be a magical girl wolf with one of those really cute frilly dresses!”

“Maybe… oh, did you give Purrl a gift?”

“Yeah! With that prince tunic, she’ll have even more Seta-senpai energy.”

“I wish there was a villager that had lots of Ako-chan energy.”

“Wow, you want two Akos, Rinrin? How greedy of you.”

“I don’t think you can say anything about it miss waits-in-front-of-the-clothes-shop-at-9-am-to-talk-to-a-hedgehog-every-day.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Rinko was on Ako’s island wearing the dress her girlfriend had made for her. She was in a recently built room of Ako’s house that had been decorated like a Satanist chapel, glow in the dark skull-patterned wall adorned with custom patterns meant to resemble stained glass and black lace. Ako stood beside her, dressed in the one piece of clothing Rinko had made in Animal Crossing: an ornate, dark-colored Kimono with lots of death related imagery.

The rest of Roselia was there, too (Yukina had gotten the game because cats, Lisa had bought it to play with Yukina, and at that point, Sayo hadn’t been hard to convince.) Why all of them were crowded in a small room of Ako’s house wearing the fanciest clothes they owned in game? Because Ako had seen a post of people getting married in Animal Crossing online and decided that she was going to do the same with her girlfriend.

This sort of thing wasn’t out of the ordinary for Ako and Rinko. They’d been married on NFO since long before they joined Roselia, and also in any other game that let them.

That didn’t make the occasion any less special, though. Anyone who knew the couple wouldn’t doubt that Ako’s wow to “stay by Rinrin’s side for as many lifetimes as destiny lets us” was completely honest or that Rinko’s vow to “cherish and care for Ako with all my might” extended outside of the game.

Naturally, the rest of Roselia had taken in pretty seriously, too. Sayo had found a pattern on the internet that replicated a priest’s garb and even made sure to do plenty of research on how to marry people in real life. Yukina had figured out how to properly use the expression wheel, which ended up being about just as much effort. Lisa baked cookies, which was less out of her comfort zone, but nonetheless always appreciated.

“And with that I proclaim you woman and wife. You may now kiss the bride,” concluded Sayo.

Ako and Rinko sat on the bench that had been placed for just this purpose, turning towards each other and using the ‘joy reaction’ as everyone else used their party poppers and attempted to properly time their picture taking.

That night, as their characters lie side by side in their imperial bed, and they also lie side by side in real life, Ako and Rinko dreamed of the day when they’d be doing a ceremony like this outside a video game.

**Author's Note:**

> The kissing thing and the wedding thing were inspired on posts I saw on the Animal Crossing subreddit. This has actually been done for a while but I got distracted from typing it up and proofreading it by, funnily enough, Animal Crossing. To people who requested prompts from me, I'll be working on those from now.


End file.
